mugcostanzafandomcom-20200213-history
TAR Design Challenge II: Mug Costanza's Full Race Design
''Mug Costanza's Race ''is the Final Presentation of user Mug Costanza for Cocoa's "The Amazing Race: Design Challenge 2", a Fantasy Game taking place at Reality Fan Forum. The Race is modeled after The Amazing Race, a reality television show in which teams of two travel around the world in a competition for a $1,000,000 prize. (Note: Everything that follows is included for the sake of realism. This page describes an imaginary season of The Amazing Race.) Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. Trips are sponsored by Travelocity. *'Leg 1 '-- The Express Pass -- ''an item that can be used on the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing up until the 8th Leg. *'Leg 2''' -- A trip for two to the Dominican Republic *'Leg 3 --' A trip for two to Cabo San Lucas, Mexico *'Leg 4' -- US$5,000 each *'Leg 5' -- A trip for two to Hawaii *'Leg 6' -- A trip for two to Costa Rica *'Leg 7' -- A trip for two to Japan *'Leg 8' -- US$10,000 each *'Leg 9' -- A travel package to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil for the final match of the 2014 FIFA World Cup *'Leg 10' -- A 2013 Ford Edge for each teammate *'Leg 11' -- A trip for two to the U.S. Virgin Islands *'Leg 12' -- US$1,000,000 Race Summary 'Leg 1 (United States '→''' Brazil) *National Harbor, Maryland, United States ' (Gaylord National Resort & Convention Center) (Starting Line) *Washington, D.C. (Washington Dulles International Airport) to 'São Paulo, Brazil ' (São Paulo-Guarulhos International Airport) *São Paulo (Anhembi Sambadrome) *Embu das Artes (Arts and Crafts Fair) *São Paulo (Café de la Musique) *São Paulo (Represa de Guarapiranga) *São Paulo (São Paulo Obelisk) The first Roadblock of the race required one member of each team to work under the direction of a local artisan to build a pandeiro, a Brazilian instrument similar to a tambourine, using the one they received from the Samba dancer at the Sambadrome (see below). In the Hazard at Café de la Musique, one team was required to learn how to create and drink a Brazilian drink called a ''porradinha. Additional Tasks: *At the Starting Line in Gaylord National Resort & Convention Center teams were told that their first destination would be the largest city in South America. They were then required to search the auditorium, which hosts the Scripps National Spelling Bee, for an envelope containing a card with the correct spelling of their destination ("São Paulo") among misspellings of other cities ("Rio de Janiero", "Buenos Aries", "Brazilia", "Mendozza") as well as misspellings of São Paulo ("Sao Paulo", "São Paolo"). Once they found the correct card, they could present it on stage to Phil in exchange for their first clue. The last team to complete this task was penalized with the Hazard. *At the Sambadrome, teams had to search through a Carnaval re-enactment for a Samba dancer wearing a red-and-yellow costume, who gave them their next clue and a pandeiro. *At Café de la Musique, teams met up with a musician playing the craviola and traded him both of their pandeiros for their next clue. *At the Represa de Guarapiranga, teams were required to windsurf out to a buoy containing their next clue. 'Leg 2 (Brazil '→''' Chile) * São Paulo to 'Santiago, Chile '(Comodoro Arturo Merino Benítez International Airport) *Rancagua (Medialuna Monumental) *Machalí (El Teniente Copper Mine) *Rancagua (Plaza de los Héroes) In the Roadblock for this leg, one team member had to dress up as a huaso and participate in a traditional Chilean Rodeo, where they had to mount their horse, travel two laps around the arena, and pin a decoy calf to the arena barrier in under one minute. The Detour for this leg was a choice between Fix the Rails and Tip the Scales. In Fix the Rails, teams had to help a mine safety crew repair a broken section of mine cart track. In Tip the Scales, teams had to carry bags of copper ore totaling 150 pounds about half a mile uphill to the mining supervisor. '''Additional notes: *After completing the Roadblock, teams were given a clue instructing them to drive to Machalí and find "the Lieutenant." Teams were left to figure out that "the Lieutenant" is the English translation of "El Teniente", indicating that their next clue was at El Teniente Copper Mine. 'Leg 3 (Chile)' * Rancagua (Rancagua Bus Station) to''' Concepción' (Concepción Bus Station) *Concepción (Teatro Universidad de Concepción) *Concepción (Alto Río Memorial Center) *Temuco (Campanario Tower) *Temuco (Estadio Municipal Germán Becker) This leg featured an Intersected Roadblock. For this Roadblock, one member from each of the Intersected teams had to learn an elaborate partners dance known as the Cueca. For this Leg's Detour, teams were given a choice between Pablo Neruda or Paila Marina. In Pablo Neruda, teams had to travel to Temuco City Library and memorize Pablo Neruda's poem "Finale" word for word. In Paila Marina, teams had to travel to Rapa Nui restaurant and collectively eat a three pound bowl of a Chilean seafood stew called paila marina. '''Additional Tasks:' *At the Alto Río Memorial Center, the Intersected teams paid tribute to the lives lost in the Alto Río apartment collapse during the 2010 Chile Earthquake. (Teams were no longer Intersected after completing this task.) *Teams had to drive themselves from Concepción to Temuco. 'Leg 4 (Chile '→''' Spain) * Temuco (Maquehue Airport) to 'Málaga, Spain ' (Málaga Airport) * Málaga (Málaga Bus Station) to Granada (Granada Bus Station) *Granada (Alhambra - Palace of Charles V) *Granada (Alhambra - Tower of Justice) *Granada (Alhambra - Court of the Lions) *Granada (Alhambra - Tower at the End of the Street) This Leg's Detour was a choice between Storm the Castle and Adorn the Castle. In Storm the Castle, teams travelled on foot to the Vermillion Towers, put on a suit of armor, and climb up a rope ladder on the outside of the tallest tower. In Adorn the Castle, teams travelled on foot to the Court of the Myrtles and recreated a 5'x4' section of an intricate tile pattern that adorned the walls of the Court. The Leg's Roadblock required one team member to change into period costume and walk to the Hall of the Ambassadors. Once there, they encountered an actress portraying Queen Isabella who gave them a ring of keys. They then had to travel to the Tower of the Seven Floors and search for a door that would be unlocked by one of the keys, where they would find a small bag of gold. They would then return to the Hall of the Ambassadors and trade the bag of gold for their next clue. '''Additional notes: *After the U-Turn, teams had to figure out that their clue ("Encuentren los leones") translated to "Find the lions", which directed them to the Patio of the Lions. 'Leg 5 (Spain '→''' Togo) * Granada (Granada Bus Station) to Madrid (Madrid-Barajas Airport) * Madrid to 'Lomé, Togo '(Lomé-Tokoin Airport) *Lomé (Monument of Independence) *Lomé (Hotel Corinthia) *Lomé (University of Lomé) The Detour for this Leg was a choice between Basket and Amulet. In Basket, teams travelled to the Grand Market, where they had to finish weaving two partially-completed baskets to the storeowner's specifications. In Amulet, teams travelled to Akodessewa Market, where they received a voodoo amulet called a "gris-gris" and then had to enter the market to find a man wearing an identical amulet. Once they found him, teams could trade him their amulet for their next clue. In this Leg's Roadblock, one team member had to make their way to the roof of the Hotel Corinthia and scan the surrounding area for a red-and-yellow flag, which signified the location of the Pit Stop. Once they thought they had seen it, they would then rappel down the face of the building and then lead their teammate through the streets of Lomé to the Pit Stop. 'Leg 6 (Togo '→ Slovenia) * Lomé to 'Ljubljana, Slovenia '(Ljubljana Jože Pučnik Airport) *Ljubljana (Triple Bridge) *Postojna (Predjama Castle) *Postojna (Postojna Cave) In this Leg's Speed Bump, one team had to travel by tandem bicycle to Butchers' Bridge, where lovers commonly leave padlocks inscribed with their names. They then had to search for one with their names on it, unlock it using a provided key, and bring it back to Triple Bridge to exchange it with a waiting locksmith for their next clue. This Leg's Detour was a choice between Crate and Create. In Crate, teams had to travel to Fish Square and find a boat on the Ljubljanica River. Once there, they had to unload crates and bring them to a nearby fish market until they were able to find their next clue hidden between the crates on the ship. Teams were not required to unload all the crates, but were required to unload every crate they touched. In Create, teams traveled to the Ljubljana Puppet Theater, where they had to create and perform a puppet show based on a Slovenian folk tale to an audience of children. In this Leg's Roadblock, one team member had to partially re-enact the legend of the medieval knight Erazem. To do this, they had to climb to the highest floor of the castle and throw rocks at decoy knight targets, representing the knights laying siege on the castle. Once they knocked out five targets, they would receive their next clue. 'Leg 7 (Slovenia '→ Russia) * Ljubljana to 'Sochi, Russia '(Sochi International Airport) *Sochi (Pushkinsky Park - Anchor & Cannon Statue) *Sochi (Iceberg Skating Palace) *Sochi (St. Michael's Cathedral) *Sochi (Dendrarium Park) This Leg's Fast Forward had teams going to Dom 1934 Restaurant to eat a plate of pickled lamprey, a foul-smelling, foul-tasting dish eaten by Russian peasants. The Roadblock required one member to change into a figure skating costume and master three techniques common to figure skaters: a spiral (of at least ten seconds), an upright spin (consisting of more than ten spins), and a single Lutz. This Leg's Detour was a choice between Ancient History and Modern Fishery. In Ancient History, teams had to travel to Akhshtyr Gorge. Once there, they had to search a rocky section of the river bank for thirteen stones marked with their team color and assemble them to create a miniature replica of a dolmen, an ancient Russian stone tomb. In Modern Fishery, teams had to travel to Adler Trout Farm, where they had to transport 300 live trout from a tank at one end of the farm to another tank at the other end of the farm. 'Leg 8 (Russia '→ Turkey) *Sochi (Sochi Ferry & Cruise Terminal) to '''Istanbul, Turkey 'Leg 9 (Turkey '→''' Qatar) * Istanbul to 'Doha, Qatar '(Doha International Airport) *Doha (Grand Mosque - Clock Tower) *Al-Rayyan (Ahmed bin Ali Stadium) *Doha (Souq Waqif) *Doha (Museum of Islamic Art) This Leg's Detour was a choice between Harness the Heat and Install the Seats, both of which involved helping to complete upgrades that the stadium needed to host matches during the 2022 FIFA World Cup. In Harness the Heat, teams went to one side of the stadium and helped engineers assemble two solar panels that the stadium will use to cut down on energy costs. In Install the Seats, teams went to the other side of the stadium and helped with the assembly of additional seats by correctly -- and safely -- installing forty multi-colored seats according to a pattern given to them. In the Roadblock, one team member had to carry four burlap sacks -- each containing one of four spices: saffron, turmeric, cumin, and curry powder-- from one shop to another at the other end of Souq Waqif. Once they finished their delivery, they then had to search through those bags for their next clue. Before searching, teams were offered a bowl of salooma, a traditional Qatari soup. Teams could discover which bag contained their clue by recognizing that a key ingredient in salooma is turmeric, meaning their clue was hidden in the bag of turmeric. '''Additional notes *Teams signed up for departure times for the next morning at the Clock Tower. *Before their departure from the Clock Tower in the morning, teams were given a red-and-yellow soccer ball with the words "2022 Al-Rayyan" printed on it. Teams were left to figure out that 2022 is the year Qatar is hosting the FIFA World Cup, and that Al-Rayyan is one of the host cities, meaning the clue was directing them to Ahmed bin Ali Stadium. *Teams completed the Detour options on opposite sides outside the stadium. The Double U-Turn was located insie the stadium at center pitch. 'Leg 10 (Qatar '→''' Australia) 'Leg 11 (Australia '→ China) * Melbourne to 'Guangzhou, China '(Guangzhou Baiyun International Airport) *Guangzhou (Chime-Long Paradise Amusement Park) *Guangzhou (Canton Tower) *Guangzhou (Victory Plaza) *Guangzhou (Nengren Temple) For this Speed Bump, one team had to search Chime-Long Paradise for the Action Arena, which hosts the stunt show "Count Down." Once there, each team member had to complete a 25-foot jump from a metal structure into the pool of water below before being allowed to continue with the Race. In this Roadblock, one member of each team had to ride the Tenth Ring, a roller coaster with ten inversions, tied for the most in the world. Before the roller coaster train left the station, the participants would be handed their next clue. If they could hold on to it throughout the entire ride, they could keep it and continue with the Race. If not, they would have to try again until they were able to hang on to the clue without dropping it. (The penalty for quitting this Roadblock without attempting it was 4 hours, but if a team decided to quit after at least three unsuccessful attempts, the penalty was reduced to 3 hours.) The Detour was a choice between Paint and Paper. In Paint, teams went to Chen Clan Academy, where they had to paint Chinese characters on 75 bricks. If any of the bricks were deemed unacceptable, teams would have to re-do them. In Paper, teams went to Grandcity Park, where they had to construct 25 traditional paper lanterns and set them adrift on the Pearl River. '''Additional task *At Canton Tower, teams took an elevator to the rooftop observatory and rode the rooftop Ferris wheel, which takes about 20 minutes to make one revolution. While they were riding, they had to complete ten tangram puzzles. If they completed all ten before the ride ended, they would receive their next clue. If not, they would have to ride again until they had completed all their puzzles. 'Leg 12 (China '→''' United States)'''